


movie night

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a little scared of horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> There's mention of implied Courfeyrac/Jehan, Joly/Bossuet and Bahorel/Feuilly if you squint, just in case anyone has a problem with any of those pairings being hinted at.

Grantaire didn’t like horror movies. Not because he was actually scared, but because they were just so damn stupid. Rational human beings didn’t go camping in the middle of a forest that was unfortunately also the home of a bloodthirsty pack of werewolves. They just didn’t.

He sighed and reached for the popcorn bowl that Joly was clawing at, wondering why he hadn’t gone straight home after Jehan had suggested watching an obscurely titled horror film. Because he was sitting next to Enjolras and wanted to enjoy being close to him while it lasted, his brain supplied, entirely unhelpful.

Grantaire had long since given up on even thinking about asking Enjolras out, because he’d say no anyway, so Grantaire had taken to pining. And he was probably way too obvious about it, but Enjolras either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

Enjolras himself didn’t seem to be a huge fan of horror movies either and had started chewing on his fingernails and made little whimpering noises every time something supposedly scary happened.

And he didn’t seem to be the only one who was absolutely terrified. Bossuet was hiding his face in the crook of Joly’s neck – for a second Grantaire actually wasn’t sure if he might have fallen asleep – Joly was hugging a pillow to his chest that he used to hide behind every time a werewolf appeared on screen now that Grantaire had taken the popcorn bowl away from him, and Bahorel had chosen to play on his phone instead of paying attention, which was either his way of showing that he didn’t care or a quite convenient distraction.

Combeferre was fast asleep, Feuilly seemed to be completely unfazed, and Courfeyrac and Jehan were having the time of their life.

Grantaire even started to doze off at some point, but was wide awake again when fingernails dug into his upper arm all of a sudden. Grantaire’s head snapped up, looking at Enjolras, whose fingers were still curled around his arm.

“What?” Enjolras whispered when Grantaire gave him a look. “It was scary, okay?”

“Right,” Grantaire muttered. He smirked, trying not to get too distracted by Enjolras, who still didn’t seem to want to let go of him.

After a couple of minutes Enjolras seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away, but his fingernails were back with a vengeance only ten minutes later when thunder cracked outside.

Grantaire was soon starting to regret sticking around, especially when the movie ended and it was still raining heavily outside.

They collectively decided to stay over at Jehan and Bahorel’s place – Courfeyrac snuck off to Jehan’s room, Feuilly called dibs on Bahorel’s bed, Joly and Bossuet claimed the spare room for themselves, Combeferre obviously remained right where he was, fast asleep in his armchair, so Grantaire and Enjolras didn’t have any other choice but to share the couch.

Grantaire let him have the longer side because Enjolras was considerably taller than him and probably wouldn’t be all that comfortable on the smaller side. Grantaire didn’t care much about where he slept anyway.

If he wasn’t up all night, if he was really exhausted, he’d fall asleep on the floor, on a chair, in the middle of one of their meetings at the Musain, much to Enjolras’ chagrin.

He accepted two blankets from Bahorel and draped one over Enjolras, who seemed to have fallen asleep already, his eyes shut tightly, hugging a pillow to his chest. Grantaire curled up on the other side of the couch, his head only a few inches from Enjolras’, wrapped a blanket around himself and closed his eyes with a weary sigh.

He could hear someone giggle in one of the rooms down the hall, followed by a loud thump, more giggling, then everything was quiet again. He also seemed to have been wrong about Enjolras being asleep already, since he shifted and turned over, fidgeted a little, then he turned over again, moved his pillow around, turned over another time, sighed quietly, and when Grantaire thought he’d finally fallen asleep, he turned over _again_.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire grumbled. “Would it kill you to just… keep still?”

Grantaire could feel Enjolras move and when he opened his eyes he found Enjolras’ face looming over him, looking wide awake. “I can’t sleep,” Enjolras whispered. “That movie was scary as hell.”

“Oh my god,” Grantaire muttered and rolled his eyes. “You can’t sleep because of that stupid as fuck movie?”

“Don’t make fun of me, it was terrifying.”

“It was the most unrealistic bullshit I’ve ever seen.”

Enjolras stuck out his bottom lip. “Shut up.”

“Seriously though, this wasn’t the first time we watched a horror movie, do you usually just stay awake all night so the big bad werewolves won’t come to get you?” Grantaire teased, lightly tugging at one of Enjolras’ curls.

Enjolras made a face. “Courfeyrac usually lets me sleep in his bed,” he whispered.

Grantaire had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, because Combeferre was still here with them, albeit fast asleep, and Grantaire didn’t want to wake him.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Enjolras said and punched him in the arm.

Grantaire only let out a pained huff.

Enjolras settled down again, but was quite obviously still restless and kept moving around, until Grantaire snapped and sat up. “What do I have to do to get you to stop? I just want to fucking sleep.”

Looking at him with wide eyes, Enjolras sat up as well, swiftly got up and sat down again next to Grantaire, tugged him down onto the couch, snatched away half of his blanket and snuggled against him. Grantaire, maybe a little in shock, let him and eventually put an arm around him to make sure he wouldn’t fall off the sofa.

Enjolras was asleep within the minute, his head tucked under his chin, his feet sticking out from under the blanket and his fingers curled into Grantaire’s shirt.

All of that was enough to ensure that Grantaire wouldn’t be able to close his eyes for even just a second. This was just unfair. Torturous, even.

He was awake when Jehan snuck into the kitchen in the middle of the night, he was awake when Courfeyrac got up to make coffee and he was awake when Combeferre stirred in his armchair, groaning as he stretched, smiling when he spotted him and Enjolras curled up on the couch together.

Grantaire grinned wryly, but didn’t otherwise say or do anything. Combeferre only gave him a nod, then he shuffled off into the kitchen, leaving them alone in the living room, giving Grantaire a chance to silently panic a little more. Because Enjolras was really, really close to him, his hair was tickling his chin and he kept making adorable little noise, and it was just too much for Grantaire to handle.

He needed to leave before Enjolras woke up, because if he woke up in his arms, if he blinked at him sleepily with his beautiful blue eyes, if Grantaire got a good look at Enjolras’ tousled golden locks, he’d probably get a fucking heart attack. And he really wasn’t up for that right now.

Grantaire gently took Enjolras’ hand to move his arm that was currently slung around his waist, but Enjolras apparently wouldn’t have that and only held on tighter.

“Oh, fuck you,” Grantaire muttered, which resulted in Enjolras’ eyes flying open.

“What?” Enjolras asked, blinking at him sleepily, and oh no, this was exactly what Grantaire really didn’t need to see, because it made him feel things that he definitely didn’t want to feel anymore.

“Nothing,” Grantaire groaned.

Enjolras let out a low hum then and cuddled back against his chest without another word.

“What, no, you can’t just go back to sleep,” Grantaire said, his voice sounding about an octave higher than usual. “Seriously, you can’t do this to me.”

“Do what,” Enjolras mumbled, nuzzling against his neck before he froze. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled his arm away and sat up, staring down at Grantaire with wide eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry, I was… not really awake yet, I suppose? And I just… you were… I mean, I’m sorry.” Enjolras scrambled off the couch, dragging the blanket with him, stumbled out the door and was greeted loudly over in the kitchen.

Grantaire took a deep breath and followed Enjolras, hoping that there’d be some coffee left for him. Enjolras made a point in hiding behind Courfeyrac and not looking at Grantaire.

In an attempt to quickly forget about everything that had happened the previous night, Grantaire quickly gulped down his coffee and said goodbye to everyone before anyone could invite him to stay for breakfast.

Much to his surprise, Enjolras showed up at his place later that day, looking less disheveled than this morning, but still seemed to be nervous about something. “Apparently there’s a sequel of that werewolf movie,” he blurted out, not even bothering to say hello, once Grantaire had opened the door for him.

“What,” Grantaire said flatly. Enjolras never just showed up somewhere, Enjolras announced his visits beforehand, and Enjolras had never set foot in his apartment unless he absolutely had to. Which was why Grantaire really couldn’t understand what on earth he was doing here. And why he was talking about that godforsaken werewolf movie.

“There’s a second part,” Enjolras said slowly, his cheeks turning pink. “I thought you might want to watch it?”

“So you’ll get scared again and need someone to cuddle you afterwards?” Grantaire said jokingly.

Enjolras bit his lip. “Yes.”

Grantaire frowned, because he really didn’t– _Oh_.

“Do you want to… watch the movie?” Enjolras asked and pulled the DVD out of his bag. “Jehan let me borrow it.”

“O _kay_ ,” Grantaire said, glad that he’d managed to say anything at all.

Enjolras smiled. “And maybe we can order pizza later on?”

“That sounds nice,” Grantaire whispered, watching with wide eyes as Enjolras pushed past him, toed off his shoes and then made himself comfortable on his couch.

Ten minutes into the movie, when it hadn’t even started to get scary yet, Enjolras was already curled up against Grantaire, squeezing his hand tightly.


End file.
